An Hour In Heaven With Dean Ambrose
by CenaAmbroseGirl92
Summary: Kiki Lopez is celebrating her birthday with her friends and the Bellas have an idea for a game. (Strong sexual content)


3/13/15

It was my 25th birthday and the Bella twins were throwing me a party in their hotel room. Some of the roster was there some of whom they didn't like, but knew that they were my friends (ex. The Shield).

After cake and ice cream the twins had us sit in a circle and I had a hunch as to what this was about. Brie held a pillowcase that she said held different objects which would determine your partner for an hour in heaven. I would be the first to go since I was the birthday girl.

I reached into the pillowcase and pulled out a pair of black leather gloves. I looked over at Dean, Seth, (my brother) and Roman figuring it could any of them. Before had the chance to say anything, Dean stood up causing my jaw to drop. Smirking, he walked over to me and offered his hand. His hand felt warm which made me blush as he pulled me up to my feet and lead me to the bedroom. Just before the door closed I heard Seth yell, "Be careful with my sister, Ambrose!"

I couldn't get a word in before the door slammed in our faces so I just covered my face and growled. I heard Dean chuckle so I looked at him and said, "What the hell'd you say to him?"

Dean sautéed over to me, took my hands and put them around his neck before sliding his arms around my waist and gently placing a kiss on my lips which left me stunned. I tightened my arms around his neck and kissed him back as he slid his hands down my waist to my thighs then going to my butt making me moan as I pressed my body against his. We pulled away and took off each other's shirts before laying on the bed with him on top of me.

He went from my lips to my neck my breathing speed increasing as his hands traveled down my upper body resting on either side of my stomach. Laying kisses along my body, Dean went down and removed my skirt and panties before getting off the bed to take off his pants and boxers. Getting back on the bed he came back up and kissed my mouth and took off my bra before grasping my breasts and licking my nipples to bring them to their peak.

Dean suddenly pulled away and said, "You sure about this, Princess? I don't want your brother going after me saying I raped you. Plus, I love you too much to hurt you like that."

I looked at him with widened eyes and didn't know what to say so I just ran my fingers through his messy dirty blonde hair and kissed him on the lips while my other hand slid down his face. Dean ran his hands down my body again while moaning and after I gave him a nod he entered me starting out slowly, but picking up pace and intensity in a matter of seconds. I was trying to be quiet so that the others couldn't hear us, but I figured they already knew what was going on, hence Seth's warning.

I leaned my head back and moaned as Dean continued to pump harder much to my pleasure. I gripped his shoulders as he pulled out and bit the side of my neck causing me to gasp. It was twenty minutes later that Dean and I were laying on backs, panting.

I knew we were running out of time so I turned to him and said, "I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier, Dean and I don't know what Colby will think, but I love you too."

Running his hand down my shoulder a big smile spread across his face as he said, "Kiki, will you be mine? I can't stand not being with you anymore. I swear on my life that your brother won't have a reason to come chop my head off."

I laughed and kissed him passionately as I rested my hand on his scruffy cheek. When we broke apart Dean placed his hand over mine with his eyes closed like he was in peace. We stayed like that until we were given the five minute warning then we got up and quickly got dressed. I looked over at Dean as he fixed his shirt and said, "Yes, I'll be yours."

Just before he could answer, Seth opened the door. "Well, I guess you and I really will be brothers, eh Ambrose?" before winking at me.

I shoved him as I walked out and said, "I hate you." while blushing. I sat down in my spot with Dean now next to me. Seth sat in his original seat and gave us the "I'm watching you" signal. As the game continued, I moved over so that I was sitting on Dean's lap which he encouraged by putting his arms around my waist.

We stayed that way for the next few hours until the game ended and he took me to his room for "round two" which I had no complaints about. It was definitely my best birthday yet.


End file.
